


Let Your Demons Roar Tonight

by wlw0with0reader



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: instead of going to the school prom, Wednesday and reader have their own Halloween themed prom in the cemetery. both Wednesday and R are 18.





	Let Your Demons Roar Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine.

You were light and darkness. She was war and peace. And together, you were a perfect match for one another with the way you two embraced not just your own demons, but the other’s demons as well.

In Wednesday, you found someone you could be yourself with. Someone who could love your flaws and allow your demons to roar with her own demons. So it was no surprise when she asked you to be her date to the prom. You looked at her and said yes under one condition. That it not be the prom everyone else was attending. That it be your own prom with your own theme instead of a fairy tale theme the school was throwing. And when Wednesday heard your reply, she couldn’t help but take your hand and kiss it. Just like the way her own father would kiss her mother.

________

“Are you sure this is what you want, Y/N? I know Wednesday. She would gladly suffer with you at this fairy tale themed prom.”

“I know, Mrs. Addams. But I’d rather see her be at peace on such a special night. Besides, I love being here.”

“Oh? Not just in Wednesday’s room, Y/N? Thin walls, my dear, before you ask.”

“Thin walls indeed, Mrs. Addams. And I don’t mind having a Halloween themed prom in your family’s cemetery.”

“Well, you are always welcome to come over. Our dead seem to enjoy your presence.”

“Why wouldn’t they, Mrs. Addams? After all, we are all just fallen angels with demons inside of us that beg to be released and beg to be loved and understood.”

“Well put, Y/N. You have a way with words like Gomez.”

“And Wednesday has a way of making me feel solely hers like I’m sure Mr. Addams makes you feel.”

“You needn’t call us Mr. and Mrs. Addams, Y/N. You’ve been a part of our family ever since Wednesday first brought you here four years ago.”

_______

Prom night was here. And you were putting on the finishing touches to your gown. You looked in the mirror and loved how your purple lipstick looked on your lips. You knew Wednesday would love trying to kiss it off of you. Yet you got the long lasting kind, which you knew she would gladly embrace the challenge. You then placed the final piece - the necklace Wednesday made for you. It was what she gave you when she first said that her intentions were to court you before marrying you. You grinned when she said it was cursed.

___________

“You’re exquisite, Y/N.”

“And you, Wednesday, would bring thousands of men to their knees. Luckily, you seem to have settled for me being on my knees to you.”

“Indeed, Y/N. Shall we dance?”

“Lead the way.”

You danced with the sound of music being played by Lurch and Thing. Yet, all you really heard was Wednesday’s heartbeat in tune to yours as your feet danced over her family members.

___________

After several dances, Wednesday gave you a drink.

“I didn’t put too much arsenic, Y/N.”

“Thank you.”

You knew Wednesday and her family had been putting miniscule amounts of arsenic in each drink you ever received from them in order to build up your tolerance. It was a test that every suitor needed to pass before being welcomed into the Addams family. And you were alright with that. You were alright with a lot of things. Because to you, you would rather die with her love than living without it.

You laid together beside an open grave and smiled when Wednesday traced your necklace.

“I cannot wait to give you another curse, Y/N.”

“And I cannot wait for such a thoughtful gift. You’ve absolutely ruined me, mon tout. You’ve ruined me for anyone else. And I can’t thank you enough for that.”

“And I cannot thank you enough for giving me a wonderful prom.”

Wednesday began to kiss you deeply, and if her intentions were to rob your lungs of any oxygen, at least you knew where your final resting place would be. But her intentions were far more pleasurable as the entire town heard the most terrifying animalistic sounds until the sun came up.


End file.
